


Howl (Werewolf AU)

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Walking alone at night is never safe and then you throw in werewolves and things get even worse.





	Howl (Werewolf AU)

Seto sighed as he rolled his neck, his footsteps echoing through the empty parking garage. It was late, Mokuba would kill him for missing dinner again to stay late at the office, but he just had to get those last emails out. After all, a company like Kaiba Corp never slept. As he approached his car, he paused when he heard what sounded like a growl, but it was faint, so he passed it off as it was probably nothing.

“Probably just the wind.” he muttered and kept walking.

The second growl was a little louder and his pace quickened by a half step. Kaibas did not run from danger, but he could say he was speed walking away.

“Just the wind, just the wind, just the wind.” he muttered as he got closer to his car.

He breathed a small sigh of relief when his hand brushed against his car, but his relief was short lived. In the reflection of the windows, he saw it. Swallowing hard, he slowly turned his head and stared. The creature was huge, covered in grey fur with black eyes and teeth like daggers. It let out another low growl and took a step forward. Seto pressed back against the car and could only stare, mouth dry.

He knew werewolves existed, hell everyone did, but he had never seen one face to face. He had done what people told him to do: not be out too late after dark, never hang out in dark areas, upgrade security to the highest it can go, so how the hell had it gotten in here? He pressed against the car, his brain was racing with all the possibilities. There was no way he could get the door open in time to protect himself. Hell, he had seen the videos of werewolves ripping doors right off their hinges, so even if he did, it wouldn’t help him for long.

Another low growl caught his attention and the creature took another step forward. Its entire body was tense, ready to pounce and Seto had no idea what to do. His briefcase was solid metal, maybe he could hit it? He didn’t have enough time to make a solid plan. The creature chose that moment to attack and Seto felt his world slow to a crawl. He saw the jaw open wide, wide enough to take his head clean off his shoulders, the claws reaching for him and he just stopped. His whole body froze and he knew this was the end.

“KAIBA.” the yell echoed across the parking garage just as Seto felt himself being thrown.

He hit the ground and looked up, horror filling him as he stared up at Joey. The creature slammed into his car, face first, shattering the window and howling in shock. Joey hopped up and dragged Seto to his feet, pushing the taller man in behind him, acting like a human shield.

“The fuck did you think you were doing! Move, idiot!” Joey snapped as they backed up.

The creature tore it’s head from the window and howled. It’s face was covered in glass and scratches, but it only seemed to enrage it more. Its eyes landed on them and it howled again.

“Just stay behind me, ok?” Joey demanded pushing him back again.

“And what are you going to do?” Seto hissed and Joey grinned at him over his shoulder, eyes dark and teeth sharp.

“Give him a taste of his own medicine.” he said with a growl.

Joey’s whole body shuddered then and Seto watched as Joey shifted right before his eyes. His body expanded and his clothes tore until nothing was left. Blond fur spread across his body and his face lengthened. Before long, Seto was standing behind a huge blond werewolf.

“Wheeler?” he whispered, shocked.

Joey threw another grin over his shoulder before the other howled again and darted forward. Joey returned the howl and slammed into the other werewolf. The fight was down and dirty, but despite his size, Joey tossed the other wolf around like he was nothing. The wolf hit a wall and slid to the floor, but didn’t get up again. It just laid there, whimpering and whining, exhausted and hurting. Joey seemed to eye him for a while before nodding his head.

“Wheeler?” Seto called again.

Joey turned to him, standing on two legs before moving closer. Joey seemed to eyed him as well before he started to shrink down. When he was done, Seto stared and then looked away with a hot blush. 

“I have a blanket in my car.” he said with a cough.

He walked around Joey and moved towards his car, staring at the shattered window before popping the trunk. He held out the blanket while looking the other way.

“What, you never seen a naked guy before?” Joey asked taking the blanket and wrapping it around his waist.

“Please, Wheeler, I’m just not interested in seeing you naked.” he lied as he slammed the trunk closed.

Seto turned to look at the wolf and winced. He was just laying there and Seto had to wonder if he was really badly bruised under that fur.

“So what do we do with him?” Seto asked.

“Leave him. I already called the werewolf patrol.” Joey replied as he moved towards the car.

“And where are you going?” Seto asked.

“Well, I did save your life, so I think I deserve a ride in your fancy car, Rich Boy.” Joey said with a scuff.

“A ride where?” Seto asked as he got in the driver’s seat.

“Home? To get some clothes?” Joey said, waving at his own form.

Seto blushed again and nodded. Right, right, clothes were good. He started the car and with one last look at the wolf, he pulled out. Joey sighed and rubbed his neck as he sat there.

“What’s wrong with you?” Seto asked.

“Shifting like that is fucking hard, man. Give me a break.” Joey replied.

“Shifting is hard?” Seto asked curiously.

“Yeah, a forced shift anyway. Shifting normally is like taking off your clothes, but forced shifting is like trying to take off your wet clothes while walking a tightrope. It sucks.” Joey replied.

Seto didn’t even know there was a difference. He wondered and Joey seemed like he was willing to talk about it.

“So were you born or…?” Seto asked nervously.

The difference between being born and being turned were vast and Seto hadn’t really ever thought about it. Joey suddenly looked down, playing with a loose thread on the blanket.

“Turned.” he muttered after a moment.

Seto winced. Being turned was probably the worst thing that could happen to someone. It was considered a major crime to turn someone. It was one of the many reasons the werewolf patrol was formed, to find all turned wolves and get them help while at the same time, taking down dangerous werewolves who turn people for fun.

“He was a part of my gang. We all knew what he was, but I was young. Stupid. Didn’t even realize what had happened until the next day. He was gone soon after, shot dead in a gunfight.” Joey muttered.

He was just staring at the blanket and Seto wondered if his question had brought up bad memories.

“So how did you…?” Seto asked.

“Figured it out mostly. Realized if I ever wanted to see Serenity again, I had to get it under control. Took months of work to figure it out, but I’ve kept it under wraps since.” Joey replied.

“Does Yugi know?” Seto asked and Joey glanced at him.

“No, no one, but Tristan ever knew. And now, I guess you do too.” Joey stated.

They were silent for the longest time before Seto sighed.

“I won’t tell.” he muttered.

Joey glanced at him, startled before nodding. He didn’t have a lot of choice right now. If Seto wanted, he could turn Joey in to the werewolf patrol. If he did that, Joey’s life would be over. They would take him in and well, it was said most werewolves didn’t survive after that. Seto drove towards Joey’s apartment, but soon found they were blocked off. The police had the whole area blocked off. Seto pulled up and rolled down his window to speak to an officer.

“I’m sorry, Sir, but no one is allowed in or out. A werewolf was spotted in this area that needs to be neutralized.” the officer said, eying his broken window suspiciously.

The man glanced at Joey, who pulled the blanket around him tighter and just raised an eyebrow.

“I see, thank you, Officer.” Seto muttered.

He was directed to turn around and Joey sighed. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window.

“Now what?” he asked and Seto frowned.

He could take Joey to a hotel or something, set him up for the night, but he really didn’t like that idea.

“I guess I take you to my house…” he trailed off.

Joey crossed his arms.

“And how do you think they will react to me showing up with no clothes on?” Joey asked amused.

“I pay them enough to keep their mouths shut.” he growled.

“And Mokuba?” Joey asked.

Seto just glared at the road. Mokuba would no doubt use this against him, but fuck, what else was he supposed to do? They came upon a red light and Seto glanced at Joey. Joey looked tired, his eyes drifting shut every few seconds and Seto decided that he didn’t care what Mokuba, or anyone else for that matter, thought.

“Go to sleep, Mutt. I’ll wake you when we get there.” Seto demanded.

Joey glanced at him before nodding. Soon, he was dead sleep. Seto drove the rest of the way home in silence.

  
  



End file.
